


take my hand, take my whole life too

by la_muerta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Five times Magnus and Alec took each other's hands, plus one more time they held hands at a very special occasion.





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> _They say love is a journey_   
>  _I promise that I'll never leave_   
>  _When it's too heavy to carry_   
>  _Remember this moment with me_

 

 

 

**One.**

Alec feels the jolt of Magnus' magic right down to the marrow of his bones when Magnus closes his fingers around his hands. This isn't like when they summoned Valak and Alec had to hold the warlock's hand for the summoning circle. That was all very confusing - the shock of the connection, Magnus flirting with him (although Alec is pretty sure Magnus just flirts with everything that moves), and then the demon appearing and demanding the memory, and Alec just wants to forget that entire night completely.  

The annoying red-head is off clattering in Magnus' backroom somewhere and there's no one else around except the werewolf in front of them who's delirious from having his chest torn to shreds, but it isn't just that. Alec isn't just a conduit here, the magic isn't just passing through him - he is a source of power, a thing he didn't even know he could be. It's kind of scary to let Magnus just _take_ what he needs from him, but exhilarating at the same time - the only people he's ever trusted this way are Jace and Izzy, and he knows Magnus has a reputation about shadowhunters, but Alec had still agreed to it, much to his own surprise.

Magnus looks him straight in the eye and smiles, and Alec can't help but smile back a little.

Then Magnus' grip tightens, almost painfully so, and Alec can feel Magnus' magic all the way down his arm, reaching deep into a point in the centre of his body under his ribs. Alec has a hand resting lightly on the warlock's back, just in case he falls like it looked like he was going to just moments ago. The threads from the embroidery on Magnus' shirt are a little rough underneath his fingertips, and he can feel the warmth of the hard muscular body beneath that, and Alec closes his eyes because it's all starting to get very confusing again. 

Magnus holds on tighter, and Alec lets him. 

 

 

**Two.**  

They didn't hold hands on their first date, but Magnus thinks with some amusement that Alec is making up for it. They've been portalling all over the world, to Prague, Tokyo, Marrakech, and then some, and Alec hasn't let go of Magnus' hand unless it's absolutely necessary. 

Oh, Magnus isn't complaining. He likes holding hands with his partners, a casual intimacy and the universal way of saying "this person is with me". Alec's hands are slightly larger than his, his fingers rough with calluses from his bow, and always warm. Alec never tries to twist Magnus' wrist to make him go here or there. Their hands simply fit. 

It might seem like a small thing, holding hands, but in his long life not everybody he's been with has wanted to hold hands, and sometimes it just wasn't possible to hold hands in public. And considering Alec was still in the closet a few weeks ago, the fact that he's holding hands with Magnus openly is a big step, and Magnus is very proud of him. 

"Where are we?" Alec asks with a frown, looking around as they step out of the portal. They can hear the music inside the club even from here, and Alec immediately looks wary.

"Cuba. El Tropicana in Havana, to be more exact. The only place to go to learn the salsa properly," Magnus says cheerfully, and Alec's eyes widen in horror. 

"What? Magnus, I- I don't know how to-" 

"That's why we're here to learn, darling." 

Magnus takes both of Alec's hands in his and starts walking backwards, tugging him along with a grin. Alec still looks like he'd rather face half a dozen ravener demons on his own, but he doesn't let go of Magnus' hands.

 

 

**Three.**

He's relieved when Magnus lets him take his hands in his, but that relief is short-lived.  

"I can't have both." 

"Yes, you can. _We_ can. Wait, Magnus, wait. We can figure this out-" 

"You once asked me what I was afraid of. It's this."  

Magnus' hands slip from his with a gentle push, and then Magnus is gone.  

Alec is left standing there, holding the weight of the absence of Magnus' hands in his. 

 

 

**Four.**

There is a fine sheen of sweat on Alec's brow. His face is flushed, the pink spreading all the way down his neck to his peaked nipples nestled in the wiry hair on his chest. He sucks a sharp breath in through his teeth and lets it out slowly. His brows are furrowed, eyes squeezed shut, and he's been biting his bottom lip so hard that it's red and swollen, which just makes Magnus want to lean down and suck on it. Magnus rocks into Alec a little more, and Alec grunts and tenses up.

"Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?" Magnus murmurs, his voice strained.  

They've been together for a while now, but they're still learning more about each other every day, and discovering new ways they fit. And this - this is definitely a new experience for them both, but a little more so for Alec. 

"No. Don't stop," Alec blurts out. He opens his eyes, and god, his pupils are blown so wide that the hazel is almost gone. His gaze flickers from one eye to the other as he looks into Magnus' eyes, and Magnus knows Alec is admiring his cat eyes. Alec visibly tries to relax, forcing his tensed shoulders back down on the bed. "More."

"We can try this again some other time. Or if it's not working for you-"

Alec lets out a huff and pulls him down for a quick kiss. "It's working for me. Magnus, I want this," Alec whispers. 

Magnus reaches down to where he's barely breached Alec's body and sends another soothing wave of magic and extra lubrication, then presses in a little more. This time, the head of his cock slips in completely through the tight ring of muscle, and they both gasp. Alec's hands are scrabbling for purchase on Magnus' smooth silk sheets, so Magnus scoops them and pins them on either side of Alec's head, intertwining their fingers. Alec's grip tightens as Magnus rocks into him, his cock stretching him, opening up previously virgin territory, and by the time Magnus is fully seated inside him, Alec has given up all attempts to stay quiet, tendons in his neck taut with his head thrown back against the pillow and breathless from chanting Magnus' name. 

Magnus kisses Alec and he kisses back hungrily, tongue delving into Magnus' mouth and moaning when Magnus pulls out and thrusts back in, slowly at first, then harder, with a snap to his hips aimed to hit the spot inside Alec that makes him cry out with pleasure. Alec is clinging on to Magnus' hands with a sort of desperation, like he's trying so hard to stay in control and in focus, but Magnus is having none of that.

"I've got you. I'm here," he murmurs against the rune on Alec's neck, tasting sweat-slick skin, and Alec shudders under him.

Alec tugs one of Magnus' hands lower, and together they wrap their hands around Alec's cock, working it in time to Magnus' thrusts. Alec's gasps and moans get louder as he chases the movement of Magnus' hips in an increasingly uncoordinated rhythm, their hands slick around Alec's cock. Magnus is rather amazed at himself for managing to last until Alec comes, but when Alec's body tightens around his cock, it's too much even for him, and he pushes in deep before he follows Alec over the edge. 

Alec finally lets go of Magnus' hand then to cup the back of Magnus neck, fingers idly running through the fine hair at his nape. "I love you," he whispers. 

"I love you, too, Alexander." 

 

 

**Five.**

Alec feels like he's forgotten how to breathe in the few seconds between him stepping through the portal from Edom and Magnus stepping through after him, the last one through - because of course Magnus would put other people before himself. The moment he has Magnus safe in the mortal realm again, he pulls him close and kisses him hard, his hands cupping Magnus' face. He's so relieved he could cry, or maybe he already is crying, it's hard to tell because his face feels like it's blistering from the hellfire in Edom. Magnus breaks off from the kiss and cups his face too, and Magnus is definitely crying but he's also smiling. 

"Did you really mean it? That you would have stayed in Edom with me?" he asks.

In the question, Alec hears an echo of the hurt he caused Magnus by leaving, even if it was something he did for Magnus' sake, and his heart aches in response. But Alec isn't really one for big words - all he has is raw honesty.

"Yes."  

Magnus' hands curl around his wrists, and Alec moves to take Magnus' hands firmly in his. He and Magnus need to talk, but there're always things that need to be done, a new crisis to handle. Right now, he's got to get Izzy to the infirmary to get her checked over to make sure she's really alright and that the heavenly fire is really out of her system - get everyone to the infirmary, really. But he's not letting Magnus out of his sight, and he's not letting go of Magnus, not now, not ever.

 

 

**\+ One.**  

They're still holding hands when they turn round the corner from where all the wedding guests are clapping and smiling and crying. Magnus has never been one to turn down a party, and it  _is_ very satisfying having all their friends and loved ones witnessing a proper ceremony presided over by Jem in the Institute, but there's something special about the little ceremony they had on their own, just Alec's siblings and Clary witnessing the private vows and exchange of rings before Magnus went to Edom to seal the rift.

Whatever it is, they're now definitely, properly married. Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane. Magnus turns to kiss his husband properly, this time with no audience, when he notices that the gold confetti he conjured up has turned into soft rose petals of pale champagne gold, and are still gently falling down around them. 

"Alexander, are you doing this?" Magnus asks in bemusement. 

"Um... Yes? I guess? I don't know, I didn't mean to," Alec says, a little embarrassed, and Magnus notices that there's a little bit of magic sparking around Alec - not quite electric yellow like Lorenzo's, but a little darker, more like gold. "It's been happening on and off all day. I guess the effects from the alliance rune with Lorenzo haven't worn off completely."

"Perhaps we should check if Isabelle has been experiencing anything similar as well, since I was bonded to her in Edom. Biscuit really doesn't know her own strength when it comes to these runes," Magnus says with a laugh. "But that's a problem for later, Mr Lightwood-Bane. I believe you owe me a dance."

Alec groans. "I'm going to make a fool of myself. Again."

"No, you won't," Magnus promises, threading his fingers through his husband's. "I'll be right there."

 

 

 


End file.
